Morally Ambiguous
by AjAwkwardsauce
Summary: Regina makes sure that Emma understands that what they're going to do will only happen once. And then she will be expected to leave forever. Also, they're vampires. (A lot less lame than it sounds). Two shot (Probably).
1. Chapter 1

**I've been cranking out stories lately because I'm going back through all my old Word Documents and realizing I have some relatively interesting ideas floating around. Most of these have been paused for years, many from as early as 2014.**

 **Please, enjoy.**

Regina thought she would feel threatened, angry, disappointed. Anything, other than the sheer awe she feels when she locks eyes with Emma Swan.

"You're Henry's birth mother?"

"Hi." The blonde smiles softly. Her vibrant green eyes flick to the child standing between them.

"I think he was hoping for something different when he got the idea to drag me back here." Emma laughs richly, making no effort to hide her fangs. Henry sighs, feeling foolish. Regina's arm winds around her son's shoulder protectively.

"Henry, why don't you get ready for bed, Miss Swan and I are going to have a conversation." Regina hugs her son briefly and releases him.

"Please don't hurt each other." He begs quietly, desperately. Regina smiles proudly at her son.

"We're just going to talk; we're not going to fight." She responds. Henry still appears to be apprehensive about leaving his mothers alone, but he walks away anyhow. Regina watches her son go into the house, followed by the town Sherriff, Graham. When she faces the blonde, she is smiling at her.

"What are you grinning at?" Regina asks caustically. Emma chuckles.

"He's cuter than I thought he'd be. His dad wasn't anything to brag about and the last time I saw him he was a squishy screaming ball of pink flesh." She explains. Regina opens her mouth, but realizing she doesn't know how to respond, asks if the blonde would like the best apple cider she ever tasted. Emma accepts the offer. Regina shakes her head and leads the way into her house. Regina pours them each a glass of cider, handing one over to the vampire.

"When were you changed?" She asks the younger woman. Emma accepts the glass and hums in thought.

"Four years ago, I believe," she nods, "yeah, I was 24."

"Voluntary or accident?"

"Accident. I was taking night classes at a community college and you know what they say about walking alone at night." She takes a sip of her beverage. Regina almost feels bad.

"You?" The mayor regards Emma with a steely glare, deciding whether or not to tell her.

"Both."

"Excuse me?" Emma cocks her head to the side. Regina laughs.

"I was volunteered by my mother. So, in theory it was done on purpose; in effect, it was done against my will." She shrugs. The pain of her mother's betrayal has dulled over the years.

"I'm surprised you adopted a human child. Aren't there rules about interspecies adoptions?" Emma follows Regina into the study.

"Not any a mayor and an excellent legal team cannot find a way around." Regina's smile is practically lethal.

"Why fight so hard for a human? Doesn't the conflict of interest ever become a problem?"

"You sure are full of questions." Regina remarks.

"Just picking your brain."

"I didn't believe it would, but as Henry has grown older he's become more inquisitive of the morality of this way of life." She sighs, "I suppose, if I were human, I would be proud of him." She admits. Emma shakes her head.

Regina quirks an eyebrow but says nothing, raising her glass to her lips. "He wanted you to be human." She points out evenly. Emma smirks.

"I know, he was so disappointed." She shrugs, "people usually are when they meet me."

"I wasn't." Regina blurts. She didn't mean to say it out loud; she doesn't want to be so forthright and honest with the woman. Emma smiles again, this time it is predatory and dangerous. Regina smiles back.

There is a quiet knock on the door of the study and Regina stands to answer it. When she pulls back the heavy oak door, Henry stands in front of her. He is small and unintimidating in his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle pajamas. Emma nearly groans at the sight of the boy, as she did when she saw him on her doorstep.

When she was seventeen years old she made the mistake of falling in love with a man who had no ambitions and no money. They lived out of hotel rooms with stolen money and at their lowest in their car. Their most successful ruse was to stuff a bag under her dress and pretend to be expecting parents; an act that usually allowed people to extend them a sort of trust and usually they could get away with stealing a few bags of food here and there. Of course, this is when she was still human and relied on high priced food to live. Then, a week after winding up in prison for Neal's crime, she discovered she was actually pregnant. She gave the baby up; there was no way for her to raise him and she knew it would be best for him to live with a family. Not a teenage criminal.

"Can I say goodnight to Emma?" Henry asks his voice timid. Regina glances back at Emma. She raises an eyebrow in question and Emma shrugs. She walks across the room so that she's standing beside Regina. Henry bursts forward and wraps his arms around her slender waist.

"Goodnight, Emma, I'm glad I got to meet you." He tells her. His voice is sleepy and she pats his head like a dog.

"Yeah, it was nice to see you too, kid." She glances at Regina. "Maybe next time don't run away from home when you want to do something." She says in the sternest voice she has.

"It's dangerous out there for you to be alone." Regina adds softly from her side. Henry backs away from Emma and looks at both women.

"Because of people like you." He says. Regina nods, because she can't lie to him and he's not naïve.

"Yes, because there are vampires who hunt humans and it is not safe."

"Not safe." He sighs, seeming much older than ten. "Will I ever be safe?" He questions. Regina opens her mouth to answer but realizes she doesn't know what to say. She lets out a huff of breath.

"Do you know how to protect yourself?" Emma asks. Henry eyes her distrustfully.

"No."

"Well, that's a problem, now isn't it?" She says. Regina shakes her head in response.

"He has a bodyguard," she responds, "he does not need to learn self-defense."

"That's naïve." Emma shrugs lifting the glass to her lips, "he's your son," she takes a sip, "do what you think is best."

"He is and I will, Miss Swan." She says, haughtily, "you have no right to Henry." She finishes. Emma laughs.

"Listen, I'm not looking to take him from you." She backs up. "I have no interest in taking a kid, especially a human." She lets out another chuckle before downing the rest of her drink. "Trust me." Regina settles her hand on Henry's shoulder and squeezes.

"Henry, please go up to bed, it's a school night." Regina says. Henry nods and gives her a hug.

"Goodnight, mom." He tells her. He sounds hopeless.

"Goodnight, dear."

After Henry walks out of the room and Regina closes the door she turns to face Emma Swan. Her lips are set in a deep frown but her eyes gleam with something else, excitement, perhaps.

"Please refrain from filling my son's head with harmful ideas." She crosses the room and takes the empty glass from Emma.

"Of course." Emma responds as she grabs Regina's wrist and pulls her back.

"Miss Sw-" Regina begins and Emma cuts her off by crashing their bodies together. Their kiss is firey and passionate. Regina drops the glass and it shatters on the hardwood floor but neither pull away. Emma snakes her arms around Regina's back and the Mayor moans. They pull apart and Regina opens her eyes.

"Miss Swan." She is breathless, overwhelmed and hot.

"Emma." The blonde corrects.

"Shut up." Regina pulls her back and they are kissing again. They back up and Emma falls back when her knees hit the sofa. Regina crawls on top of her and Emma grabs her ass.

"Emma," Regina pushes her hands back again Emma's shoulders, holding her against the back of the chair, "I don't normally do this." She says before returning to kissing the stranger in her study.

"I won't hold it against you." Emma replies breathlessly. She drags the mayor's grey dress over her ass revealing black lace panties and garters holding up thigh-high stockings.

"Holy shit." She bites Regina's lip and the mayor smiles. Emma groans when she puts her hands on Regina's ass again.

"Fuck."

Regina begins kissing Emma's neck as she pushes the blonde's red leather jacket from her shoulder. A knock sounds at the door and Regina nearly falls off Emma's lap in shock.

"Stay." She points at Emma as she moves to the door while smoothing her dress over her legs.

"Yes, Ma'am." Emma leans back. Regina pulls the door open and Graham stands at the threshold.

"Sheriff." She tries to smooth her hair.

"Madam Mayor." He nods his head and looks over her shoulder at Emma who does not look as put together as Regina was attempting to.

"Henry is in bed, all points of entry are locked and I'm sure you will activate your security system when you are finished with your… _discussion_." Regina does not appreciate the pause or the inflection of the word. She almost opens her mouth to dispel any rumors but the Sheriff clears his throat and she simply ducks her head.

"Of course." She agrees.

"I'll see myself out." He gestures over his shoulder and shoves his hands into his jean pockets before walking away. Regina watches as he leaves and waits until she hears the door close. She turns around and faces Emma. She lifts her hand and beckons the other woman closer. The blonde stands up and hurries to the woman's side.

"This happens once and I will never see you again and you will be gone by the time Henry has to be up for school. Understood?" She fingers the lapel of the red leather jacket. Emma leans forward.

"Of course, _Madam Mayor_." She smiles. Regina nods. She pulls Emma by the jacket upstairs and into her bedroom. She throws Emma back onto the bed and immediately crawls on top of her.

"You're aggressive." Emma tells her.

"Shut up." Regina growls again as she rips the jacket off and throws it across the room. Emma reaches up and unzips Regina's dress. She wastes no time pulling the dress over her head.

"I can't believe this." Emma mutters.

"What, dear?"

"You're so fucking beautiful." Emma sinks her fangs into Regina's shoulder. Regina digs her nails into Emma's back to prevent herself from screaming. She pulls Emma's white tanktop off, followed by knee-high boots and tight skinny jeans.

Both women are down to their underwear; Regina in her black lace and Emma in white cotton. Regina smiles down at Emma as if she were a predator and Emma her prey. Their lips crash together again and Emma brings her knee up between Regina's thighs. The mayor moans as she drags her fangs over her own bottom lip, her right fang piercing the fragile skin and a bead of blood seeps out. Emma lifts herself up and captures the lip between her teeth. Regina grounds her center furiously into Emma's leg and they begin moving more frantically. They peel off each other's remaining clothes. There is so much heat between them and Emma thinks she is on fire.

"I'm looking forward to making you come undone." Emma whispers into the mayor's ear as she pushes two fingers into the woman's aching core. Regina gasps.

"Fuck!"

R&E.R&E.R&E.R&E. R&E.R&E.R&E.R&E.R&E.R&E.R&E.R&E. R&E.R&E.R&E.R&E

When Regina wakes up the next morning, true to her word, Emma Swan is gone. She goes about her normal routine for getting ready for the day; shower, hair, teeth, dress. When she finally feels that she is presentable she makes her way down to the kitchen where Henry sits at the counter eating a bowl of cereal. He looks up when Regina enters the room.

"Hi mom. I'm sorry I ran away." He stirs the remaining fruit loops around the rainbow colored milk.

"I know, dear, but you are still grounded." She tells him as she grabs an apple from the bowl in the center of the island. He sighs.

"How long?" He knows not to argue.

"Two weeks. No television, no after-school activities. You go to school, you come home, you do homework. That is all for two weeks." He nods and she is surprised about how easy it is.

"Did you get in a fight with Emma?" He asks after a few moments of eating.

"No, Miss Swan and I got along quite well after you went to bed." She begins slicing the apple.

"Really? You seemed really mad at her last night when she told you I should learn self-defense." Regina laughs.

"Yes, well, she shouldn't be filling your head with silly ideas."

"Why is it silly for me to be safe?" Regina sets the paring knife on the cutting board and sighs heavily.

"Henry, you _are_ safe." She says emphatically. "I take a multitude of precautions to ensure that you are safe, as long as you're not gallivanting around unsupervised." Henry actually starts to roll his eyes but freezes when Regina raises an eyebrow.

"You can't always protect me. Neither can Darrell. Nobody can." He slides down from the stool and takes his bowl to the sink. "A vampire attack can take _seconds_." He looks at her as he dumps out the milk. If Regina's heart could beat it would be pounding in her ears.

"Henry."

" _Mom_." He turns around and he is glaring at her and she is shocked by the anger in his eyes. "Maybe what Emma was saying isn't so silly. I need to know how to protect myself until I'm old enough to make the decision about whether or not I want to stay a human." Regina sighs at the sight of her ten year old son. He is thinking about things he should not ever have to consider. He has tears brimming in his eyes and she wants to protect him. But she can't protect him from himself. "Or I'm going to die before I even get the chance." Regina walks over to him, her heels clacking on the floor; she kneels in front of him and takes his face between her hands.

"You are _not_ going to die." Regina promises. "I will look into self-defense classes for you. I know you are safe; but it is important that you feel safe as well." She gives him a tight smile. He nods, a tear finally escaping the corner of his eye. She wipes it away from his cheek. "Come here, dear." She opens her arms and he falls into them. He will always find comfort in his mother's embrace.

* * *

 **Please, please, please review! I am a broke college student considering medical school. Reviews are my only source of sustenance. Also, this is most likely going to be a two-shot unless I get a lot of positive response.**


	2. Chapter 2

Regina tries very hard to avoid thinking about Emma Swan after she cleans up the broken glass on the floor of her study. She fails, of course; but it's the effort that counts. At least, that's what she tells herself. She finds that when she is alone in her bed at night she recalls Emma's lips on her, her fingers on her, tongue, teeth and her own hand slips down her stomach to give her much needed relief.

She tries to continue her midnight rendezvous with Graham but the encounters are empty and bland in comparison. Not even worth the trouble. Finally she comes up with the stupidest idea she's ever thought up. She finds her address easily; Henry left the files on his computer. She writes down all the pertinent information and pushes the folded piece of paper into her blazer pocket. She arranges for Ruby, the most popular waitress at Granny's Diner (and the town slut), to pick up Henry from school and she gets in her car and leaves town.

She drives to _Boston_. Boston is a big city and Regina tries to be smart about her stupid idea, so she does some research. She Googles the closest gay bars to Emma's apartment and picks one that is right down the street. It goes by the name Pandora's Box. She's never been to a nightclub before and she doesn't know what sort of attire is appropriate, so she wears a tight red dress and matching pumps. She usually feels very comfortable showing off her body and using sexuality to get what she desires but for some reason, she feels out of place and worried. This makes her feel even more unusual because she's worried about what Emma will think of her. She's _never_ concerned about what other people think of her.

She evens her breathing to a more normal pace; while she may not need to breathe she carried over the old habit from being a human of hyperventilating when stressed. She walks into the building with her hips swaying side-to-side dramatically. She is surprised and taken aback by the environment inside the building. The music is loud, pounding at her in every direction as she crosses the crowded dance floor. She makes it to the safest location in the room, the bar. She pulls herself up onto the barstool and sits with her hands resting in front of her. _Now what_? She didn't even know that Emma would come here.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asks. She has, what appears to be, natural red hair and green eyes and her pale skin is covered with a splash of freckles.

"I'll take," she hesitates, she doesn't even know what people normally order at a nightclub. A glass of wine seems out of place. An apple cider will be disappointing. "What would you recommend?" She smiles. The woman beams back before disappearing behind the bar as she bends down to retrieve a glass. Regina watches in fascination and accepts the glass when she hands it over.

"Thank you."

The bartender nods.

"Would you like to pay for that now, or keep a running tab?"

"I'll keep a tab." She hands over her card. She lifts the glass to her lips and takes a sip. A smile spreads over her lips. _Oh yes, she can get used to this_. She takes a few gulps allowing the burn of alcohol to settle in her stomach. That first night, she doesn't do anything but sit at the bar and drink fruity drinks and talk to the bartender, Brandy. After her fourth drink she finds the irony in her name but doesn't voice it until her sixth.

"I get that a lot." Brandy smiles. "Can I ask you a question, Regina?" After prodding and a mere two drinks, the Mayor had given up her name.

"You may." She replies brightly, her voice slurred by the alcohol. She hiccups. Brandy laughs.

"Is this your first time at a gay bar?"

Regina tries to look offended, it doesn't work.

"Yes – I – my son – you see." She doesn't know how to explain it. "I'm looking for someone." She finally says. Brandy straightens.

"A milf? _Nice_."

"Ex-hiccup-cuse me?" Brandy laughs again and waves her hand through the air before she grabs Regina's empty glass and fills it again. A woman calls for the bartender's attention from the other side of the bar and Brandy goes to her.

"Who are you looking for?"

Regina is startled when Brandy returns. Her head had been slumped on the table her warm forehead pressed against the cool surface of the bar. She didn't even know how long she had been gone.

"Who are you looking for?" The woman repeats.

"Em-ma." Regina smiles, her eyes slipping closed as she remembered the blonde's lips on her neck. "Emma Swan." Brandy smirks at the drunk woman.

"Well, dear, its nearly last call. Can I get Emma's number so I can call her and have her pick you up?" Regina's eyes suddenly snap open focusing on Brandy so intensely it worries her but almost as quickly her face crumbles, tears coming to her eyes.

"I don't have her phone number." Regina whines as she digs through her purse. "Just her address. I wasn't supposed to see her again." She sighs. Brandy takes the purse from the struggling mayor and with a bit of rummaging pulls out a crumbled piece of paper with the name 'Emma Swan' and an address scrawled across the top.

"Well, it looks like you're going to." She walks over to the other bartender and whispers something in her ear. The older woman nods and gestures to the dying bar with a shrug. Brandy walks around the bar and grabs onto Regina's arm.

"Come on, I can't let you drive and I don't want to just kick you out." She helps Regina slide down from the stool. Immediately, Regina stumbles, her newfound inebriation causing the inability to walk on her sky-high heels.

"Oh, jeez." Brandy huffs as the majority of the woman's weight lands on her. She leads the woman out of the club and pulls her cell phone out of her pocket.

Regina doesn't remember much; she doesn't recall being put into a cab or Brandy giving the address to the driver. She can't remember how on Earth she made her way up to Emma Swan's apartment. But she does remember the blonde's face when she pulls open the door. Shock. Awe. _Intrigue_.

"Regina." She smiles.

Emma quickly realizes that Regina is _hammered_. Vampires metabolize alcohol in a very different manner than humans, especially if the alcohol is not consumed with blood. Emma surmises that Regina is more of a glass-of-wine-after-work kind of girl, or as she demonstrated the other night; an apple-cider-and-a-fuck kind of girl. She would even go as far as to think that Regina very _rarely_ drinks vodka and yet, her mouth tastes strongly of the liquor. Her mouth. Right.

Regina had stumbled through the door and immediately started kissing Emma, her hands already snaking under her cotton t-shirt. Emma takes a forceful step back, sending the already off-balanced Mayor teetering dangerously on her heels. Regina whimpers. Emma moves to close her door and then turns to face her.

"You need to sober up." She says seriously. While alcohol poisoning will not kill the vampire it does have the possibility of making her very ill. Regina leans against the bar with a sigh.

"But I feel good." She says with a smile. She grabs an apple from the counter and takes a bite. The apple is so juicy that it runs down from her lips and drips from her chin. She drags the back of her hand clumsily across her mouth and wipes it on her dress. Emma takes a moment to pay attention to Regina's skin-tight dress. She wants nothing more than to take it off.

Emma goes to her fridge and pulls out a bag of blood and pores it into a mug while her coffee machine brews. She watches the inebriated mayor who somehow makes eating an apple the most sensual activity she's ever seen. She chews the apple slowly, her lips glistening and her eyes closed.

"Apples were my favorite food when I was human." She says, her eyes still closed.

"I liked pizza." Emma admits. Regina opens her eyes and smiles.

"I'm not surprised." Regina chuckles. She takes another bite of her apple. It wasn't that she didn't like apples now or that they didn't taste good anymore; but since becoming a vampire, nothing compared to blood.

The coffee machine beeps to alert that it is done and Emma fills the rest of the mug with the steaming beverage. She sets it over by Regina on the island where Regina had resorted to resting her face against the counter, the apple core forgotten at her side.

"Drink this, careful though, it's hot." She warns.

"I know _that_ , Miss Swan." Regina responds venomously, face still pressed against the granite countertop. Emma rolls her eyes.

"I heard that."

"What?"

"You rolled your eyes."

"You did _not_ hear that."

Regina straightens suddenly looking seriously at Emma. "You do the same thing as my son when he rolls _his_ eyes. You snap your mouth shut so hard your teeth clack together and blow air through your nose." She responds knowingly. Emma's eyes widen.

"Oh."

"Thank you, for the coffee." She pulls the mug towards herself and lifts it into her hands. The ceramic is warm beneath her fingertips. It smells good.

"No problem, it's probably not as good as what you're used to. I can't really afford name brand." She's referring to the blood. Name brand typically comes from healthy, cared-for humans that were raised and farmed. Generic usually came from humans who, once a week, went to their local donation center. Regina blows on the coffee with a shrug.

"It's too expensive and a hassle to have name brand shipped to Storybrooke. We source using citizens over the age of sixteen." She licks a bead of blood off the rim of the mug. Emma watches, entranced.

"Not bad. Definitely a diet high in sugar." She comments. Emma nods.

"It's perfect for coffee. I don't have to add any."

Regina is beginning to feel more like herself and more than a little foolish about how she's been acting. She's nearly finished with her sugar laden coffee and her stomach is roiling with its unconventional contents. She looks at Emma with an eyebrow raised.

"Miss Swan."

"Emma." The blonde corrects. Regina deadpans.

"Em-ma." Emma didn't know her name could be so drawn out. "I have a proposition for you."

Emma tilts her head. "I'm listening."

"I find myself thinking of that night," there is no need to specify, they both know which night that is being referenced, "and I would like to come to an agreement in regards to forging a physical relationship with you." Emma smirks playfully.

"You want to fuck?"

"Must you be so crass?"

Emma walks closer to Regina, dangerously confident and invading her personal space.

"I want to hear you _say_ it." She whispers. Regina shivers but tries to keep her cool.

"Miss – _Emma_." She corrects herself when she feels Emma's fangs graze her neck. She lets out a guttural moan, its nearly a growl.

" _Say. It_." Emma hisses. She's pushing Regina against the island; the countertop digs into her back.

"I want to fuck you." Regina places her hands on Emma's sides sinking her nails into the skin of her hips. The effects are immediate. Emma's pupils dilate and she bears her truth at Regina as her knee presses between Regina's legs. She gasps and pulls Emma's face toward her own so that she can kiss her. Emma pushes their bodies closer and moans.

"I – have – terms." Regina says between kisses. Emma pulls back.

"Shut up." She tells her.

 **please Review!**


End file.
